The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium Ramat., commercially known as a garden mum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar denomination ‘Zanmukatyel’. ‘Zanmukatyel’ is a product of a breeding and selection program for outdoor pot mums (garden mums) which had the objective of finding color mutants from existing parent plants. The new plant comprises a whole plant mutation from the Chrysanthemum plant named ‘Katelli’. Plants of the new cultivar ‘Zanmukatyel’ differ from plants of the parent in the color of the inflorescences; the inflorescences are yellow with an orange center in ‘Zanmukatyel’ and orange with a dark red center in ‘Katelli’.
The new and distinct cultivar was discovered and selected as a flowering plant by Henricus Cornelius Maria Jacobs on a cultivated field in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands in 2007. The first act of asexual production of ‘Zanmukatyel’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings from the initial selection in 2007 were propagated further in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. In summer, about 6-8 days are needed to initiate roots in cuttings of the new cultivar, after another 5 days rooted plants are formed. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.